Thunderclan discovers Music
by Icyclaws X Sunspark
Summary: When Lionblaze discovers a radio in the forest things start to get crazy. Firestar throws a party and the other clans keep trying to crash the party!
1. Chapter 1

**Lionblaze padded through the forest, looking for prey. He scanned the undergrowth carefully, his amber eyes glittering. Suddenly Lionblaze spotted a mouse, with its pink nose twitching. He crept forwards stealthily and placed his pads down softly. A black shiny thing caught Lionblaze's eye. He abandoned the mouse and warily examined it. The thing was black and had two holes covered with what looked like black cobwebs.**

**"I better show Firestar it might be dangerous!" said Lionblaze to himself and grabbed it in his jaws.**

**Soon he was back at camp Firestar was sharing tongues with Sandstorm beneath the Highledge.**

**"Firestar, look what I found! Its a Twoleg thing!" mewed Lionblaze curiously.**

**"My Twolegs from when I was a kittypet had one of these. I think I remember what it does." mewed Firestar.**

**"Well then show us!" hissed Sandstorm.**

**"Fine, I will!" replied Firestar. He placed a fiery orange paw on a rise on the black thing. Suddenly Twolegs started to yowl out of the thing. Sandstorm and Lionblaze both jumped with fright. Dustpelt came out of the warriors den with fur bristling.**

**"What in Starclans name is that?" he yowled angrily.**

**"I don't know exactly" admitted Firestar uneasily. "But I love it!" he yowled enthusiastically. Lionblaze and Sandstorm agreed.**

**"I know lets throw ourselves a party!" mewed Sandstorm.**

**"Great idea!" said Firestar. He leaped up onto the Highledge. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey and blah blah blah. Just get your buts over here now!" yowled Firestar. Cats streamed towards the Highledge. The kits also tried to come but Brightheart shoed them away. "Okay, Lionblaze just discovered this amazing thing. I will call it a radio!" mewed Firestar. " It can play this amazing thing Twolegs call music. I think I am so smart cause I can understand Twolegs! Anyways lets throw ourselves a party tonight! Everyone cheered loudly.**

**"We need to make preparations" mewed Ivypool.**

**"I hope its not against the warrior code!" fretted Hollyleaf.**

**"The warrior code doesn't say anything about that. So we need party food, cats to organize games and security. Just in case the other clans invite themselves here, and don't forget some awesome costumes!" yowled Firestar. He then assigned everyone into groups. Cinderheart, Leafpool and Sorreltail on sewing costumes. Dovewing, Foxleap, Cherrypaw, and Mousewhisker on games. Lionblaze, Brambleclaw and Graystripe on security. Jayfeather, Ivypool, Blossomfall, Ferncloud and Brackenfur on party food. Then everyone else on decorating camp. Although Hollyleaf wouldn't do anything because she was afraid it was against the warrior code.**

**-**Page break**-**

**In Shadowclan everything was chaos. Blackstar had asked Rowanclaw to spy on Thunderclan. Rowanclaw came racing back.**

**"Thunderclan has found a radio and they are planning to throw a party tonight!" mewed Rowanclaw. "I was hiding behind a tree when I saw Dovewing look my way. Then I ran back here!"**

**"My beautiful Dovewing" murmured Tigerheart. Blackstar stared at him suspicously. "Err... I mean those Thunderclan mangepelts" he stammered. Blackstar turned away.**

**"Well we have a party to crash!" mewed Blackstar slyly. He put on a cat ninja suit and got out binoculars. "Hand out spy clothes to all of Shadowclan!" he mewed.**

**"Yes sir!" said Rowanclaw as he started to hand out the clothes. **


	2. Chapter 2 Pie & Catmint don't mix!

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warrior cats, ok! They belong to the Erin Hunters. **

Leafpool was sewing costumes for the party with Sorreltail and Cinderheart. She started to work on the toms costumes. Leafpool made them tuxes and for the she-cats there were dresses. Meanwhile Cinderheart was trying to deal with Berrynose.

"What costumes are there!?" squeaked Berrynose like a hysterical she-cat.

"Tuxes and dresses" mewed Cinderheart.

"Well I want something special, you know since I'm so handsome!" he purred.

"Like what?" mewed Cinderheart impatiently.

"I know a fairy dress! The other toms will be so jealous, be sure to make it hot pink!"

"Uhhh, sure?"

Then Berrynose skipped off happily to the warriors den singing The Barney theme song. Cinderheart facepawed, then she went into the medicine den to start making the 'special' costume for Berrynose.

* * *

The magical kitchen which was hidden in Firestar's den was chaos! Jayfeather was trying to make party food, but it wasn't going so well. Ivypool was reading out a cookie recipe for Jayfeather.

"Ok add a bowl of catmint to give it extra flavour( and craziness!)" read out Ivypool. Jayfeather grabbed a bowl of catmint, but he didn't know where the bowl was. So he stuffed it in Ivypool's mouth!

"Oh Jay Jay come here my love!" screeched Ivypool.

"Ahh, help me Stick!" screamed Jayfeather.

Ivypool got this crazy look in here eyes. "Oh no you don't! Jayfeather is mine you meanie!" mewed Ivypool. She ran over to Jayfeather's stick and ate it. "MWAHAHA!"

"NOOOO! You cannibal! Sticky was my only friend!"yowled Jayfeather and he broke down sobbing. "WAAA! I want my mama!"

Brackenfur, who was making pie said "Can you guys be quiet!"

"Grr, no one says that to me!" growled Ivypool. She stuffed some catmint into Brackenfur's mouth.

"I WANT PIE!" Shouted Brackenfur.

"ME TOO!" said Ivypool. They both looked at the only pie that was sitting on the stove. Then they dived for it.

"MY PIE!" said Brackenfur.

"NO MY PIE! Mewed Ivypool.

"MY PIE!"

"NO MY PIE!"

"MINE"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"NO"

"YES"

"NOOOO!"

"YES!"

After an hour of this Brackenfur finally got the pie. Then he ran out of the kitchen.

"Come back" screeched Ivypool, before following. She almost bashed into Firestar.

"WHERES MY PIE!"

"I don't know?" mewed Firestar.

"Then I will trap you until you do know" She snarled.

"Umm, it's at the bottom of the lake!" Ivypool raced off.

* * *

Foxleap was in the middle of camp with Dovewing, Cherrypaw and Mousewhisker. He was pacing back and forth. They were trying to think of fun games for the party.

"I know what about Mouse, Mouse, Fox!( Which is Duck duck goose)" said Cherrypaw.

"Ok" shrugged Foxleap.

"Lets practice it first!" mewed Dovewing. So they all got in a circle, Dovewing was going to start.

"Mouse, mouse, mouse ,mouse, mouse, mouse, mouse, mouse, mouse, mouse, mouse, mouse, mouse..." This went on for a while until finally. "Fox!" shouted Dovewing as she tapped Mousewhisker They ran around. No one noticed Brackenfur running past until he bashed into Dovewing and Mousewhisker. To make a long story short they all got concussion.

"What should we do" mewed Cherrypaw worriedly.

"Dunno" mewed Foxleap. He got out a pie and started to eat it. Suddenly Brackenfur started to twitch...

**Dun dun dun! I wonder what will happen review to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3 Costume mix up

**Chapter 3**

Brackenfur's eyes went red. He lunged towards Foxleap.

"MY PIE! You're very naughty so I'm taking you to my dungeon!" yowled Brackenfur. He grabbed Foxleap and dragged him into a cage.

"Let me go! I'm innocent! I don't want to miss the party!" sobbed Foxleap. He thrashed around trying to break the cage. When Foxleap realized it was no use he slumped to the ground. Dovewing and Mousewhisker both woke up.

"What's happening?" they squeaked.

"All naughty kitteys are put in this cage. Since you were very mean and knocked into me, you will go in the cage too!" said Brackenfur. Once Dovewing and Mousewhisker were in the cage Brackenfur ate the key to the cage.

"You can never escape! MWAHAHAHAH!" mewed Brackenfur then he ran off laughing like a maniac.

"Cherrypaw, can you free us!" pleaded Mousewhisker. Cherrypaw's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"I don't want to end up in there as well!" she explained. Everyone in the cage sighed, it was going to be a long day!

* * *

Ivypool raced towards the lake. When she got there she swam to the bottom of lake. Ivypool looked for the pie but it wasn't there. Suddenly a Riverclan patrol pulled her out of the water.

"What are you doing on Riverclan territory!" growled Hollowflight.

"I NEED MA PIE!" yowled Ivypool. She threw the Riverclan warriors all the way to Thunderclan. All of Thunderclan attacked them.

* * *

Leafpool had finally finished all the costumes so she went out to deliver them. But before she stepped out the door she heard a yowl.

"COFFEE BREAK!" yowled Sorreltail and Cinderheart. So Leafpool left the costumes next to her sewing machine. Amberkit and Snowkit crept silently into the den, they crept past the she-cats on coffee break.

"Lets do something funny!" squeaked Amberkit.

"Yes! We can change around the name tags on these costumes. Hehe!" whispered Snowkit. He jumped onto the table and changed around the tags. Amberkit was keeping watch.

"There's someone coming lets get outta here!" she hissed. They quickly ran outside giggling.

"Time to deliver these costumes" mewed Leafpool to herself. She padded into the warriors den and looked at the first tux that was neatly folded on top. The tag said Sandstorm.

"Sandstorm! Heres your costume for tonight!" mewed Leafpool. Sandstorm came forwards to collect it.

"Huh? Isn't this one supposed to be for a tom." she asked.

"Don't complain we worked a good 5 minutes to get you this costume. So be grateful!" grumbled Leafpool. She padded into the leader's den.

"Firestar! A costume for you!" she yowled in a sing-song voice. Firestar poked his head out from his bedding.

"Ok" he answered. Leafpool picked up a hot pink fairy dress that said Firestar on the tag and gave it to him. "Thank you so much! I love it!' said Firestar in a girly voice. He hugged it tightly.

"Whatever" sassed Leafpool. After handing out dresses to the toms and tuxes to the she-cats Leafpool finally got to the last costume. The tag said Berrynose so she went to find him. Berrynose was putting on eyeshadow and lipstick in the warrior's den.

"Here's your costume" mewed Leafpool as she handed him a tux.

"What?I thought I told Cinderheart I wanted a hot pink fairy dress!" pouted Berrynose.

"She didn't tell me that and the name tag said Firestar" grumbled Leafpool.

"Well I'm going to go and swap!"

"Good luck with that, my father loves that dress."

"I don't care it's mine!"

"Look, never mind!" Berrynose wasn't listening though. He raced into Firestar's den. Firestar was strutting around the room posing in front of a mirror.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall who is the fairest of them all?" mewed Firestar.

"Get away you creep, you're a tom anyways!" said the mirror.

Suddenly Firestar seemed to notice Berrynose.

"What do you want?" growled Firestar.

"THAT FAIRY DRESS IS MINE! I asked for it personally!"

"NO IT'S MY DRESS! Anyways I won't have any costume if you take my fairy dress!" protested Firestar.

" What about swapsies? You can have this ugly tux!" suggested Berrynose.

"Nope! Now get out of my den before I use ninja skills on you!"

"Bring it on old tom" said Berrynose.

"Hey! I'm not that old!" growled Firestar then he kicked Berrynose using ninja skills.

* * *

In Shadowclan Blackstar was pacing back and forth. His clan was assembled before him.

"Alright troops, tonight we crash the party at Thunderclan!" commanded Blackstar.

"Sir, yes ,sir!" yowled Shadowclan. Ratscar raised his paw.

"Yes, soldier?" asked Blackstar.

"I thought we were spies not army troops." mewed Ratscar. "I mean you gave us spy clothes!"

" We are soldiers right now, but we'll be spies tonight. The spy clothes are for tonight!" explained Blackstar. "Any other questions?"

"Can I have some Mountain Dew from your secret stash?" mewed Dawnpelt.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY SECRET STASH! (Ahem) I mean no!"

"Awwww!"

"Troops dismissed!" yowled Blackstar.


End file.
